Hero of Time (Zelda:Orcarina of Time)
by mongirl170
Summary: yes! its another novelized version of zelda! (also my 1st fic on this site) please review!
1. chapter 1

HERO OF TIME: THE NOVEL  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Once there was a young boy, almost eight years old, his name was Link. He became a legend in a land far away place called Hyrule. This is his story.  
  
Our story begins with Link laying in a meadow, enjoying the sunshine with no worries or fears what so ever. He was wearing his traditional green tunic, matching hat and his best leather boots. He wore this outfit every day like every other kokiri child in the forest. "Hey Link!" a girl was trying to get links attention from the bottom of the hill. Link lazily got up and ran down to see who it was. "Oh, hi Saria," he said to the girl. Saria was Links best friend. She was dressed in the same fashion as link but with no hat.  
  
"Have you found your fairy yet?" Saria asked. Link sighed and shook his head. "To bad," the glowing white ball hovering next to Saria said. This hovering white ball was a fairy. Every Kokiri child was born with one (Link was an exception) they acted as guardians of the kokiri race. The kokiri are an interesting people, they are all born with blond hair and pointy ears. They also age very slowly. They deeply love the forest and are very playful too.  
  
"SARIA!!!" an older boy came running up to Link and Saria panting. "Saria I finally found you! I…I need to ask you something," he said. "What's so important Mido?" Saria asked. Mido was the leader of the village. He was out of shape and short for his age. He had a crush on Saria and despised Link for many reasons.  
  
Mido started neveously, "Saria, will you go with me to the autumn festival tommorow?" Saria replied, "Well, I was going to ask Link to take me but… I'll have to think about it." Link and Mido sighed as they looked at each other competitively.  
  
Mean while some distance off, an old oak tree stood. "Navi," it whispered. A blue fairy drifted from the trees. "Yes, O wise one?" "Navi," it continued, "Go to the boy with out a fairy. Tell him to come here; for I am growing old too quickly. Now go!" The fairy dashed off to find Link and tell him the news.  
  
It was almost sunset when Navi reached Link's tree house. Link was just settling down for the night when the energetic ball of light found him. "Link! Guess what!? The Great Deku Tree wants to see you!" Navi said enthusiastically. Link replied confused, "Me?! Why does he want to see me?!" "I don't know. But we have to leave as soon as possible. Ok?" Navi said. "Ok then tomorrow," Link continued, "I need my rest." And with that he lay down and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. chapter 2

Authors note- I am soooo sorry people! I 4got my disclamer!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own Zelda or anything else in this fic!!!!! Ok?!?!?  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Link? Link!? LINK!!! Wake up already!" The glowing blue ball was hovering over links head. "Ok, Ok, chill, I'm up," Link replied distastefully. "We can't keep the Deku Tree waiting now can we?" Navi said anxiously. "Huh?" Link rushed outside to hear a faint voice calling his name. It was Saria. "I see you finally found your fairly Link." "Um, ya, I guess," Link tried to change the subject, "Um, I got to get going now Saria, The Great Deku Tree wants to see me." "Why?" Saria asked bewildered. "Guess I'll find out soon," Link said as he set out east, toward the path to the giant oak.  
  
After some time, Link reached The Deku Tree; and Saria told almost everyone in town. Link and Navi approached the old tree it spoke softly. "Come here little one," it said. "Me sir?" Link asked nervously. "Yes child, I have something to tell you," The Deku Tree started, "An evil force has cursed me; I am dying," It made a huge sigh. "But why are you telling this to me? Why not Mido?" Link was confused. The Tree explained more, "Mido can not help me, but you can my child. There is a cavity in my limbs. I want you to go in and find the source and exterminate it. Why? Because you are brave and strong my child; like no other kokiri." Link said a bit scared, "Ok." "What's the worst that could happen?" Navi said over confident. Link replied sarcastically, "Well only that we could die, be eaten alive, be trapped in a giant tree and starve to death," "Ok, I get your point already." Navi said flatly, "let's just go already." "Fine," Link said as he began to climb up the tree and search for the hole.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Link found it. He peered over the edge nervously; looking down into a pit of darkness. "Well, here goes nothing," he said as he made a giant leap. He screamed as he fell, until his free fall was broken by a huge spider web. As he untangled himself he began to adjust to his surroundings. The Great Deku Tree was hollow, and Link wasn't in pure darkness, there was just enough light to see barely.  
  
Link was startled, "What was that?" "Up there, I can just make it out," Navi said. The shadowed figure jumped to the ground. It was a huge spider with one nasty eye! Link ran as the spider began to chase him around in circles. "What the heck is that thing?!" Link shouted. Navi answered, "She's Queen Ghoma, parasitic armored arachnid, I think you have to kill her." "How the heck am I supposed to do that?!" Link panicked. "I dunno that's supposed to be your job, not mine!" Navi replied. Growing tired of running, Link dug in his pockets for something that could help him. All he found were his homemade sling shot and a couple old walnuts. He remembered when he accidentally hit Mido in the eye once with it. Boy was mad! "That's it!" Link shouted with renewed hope as he backed against the wall and aimed at Ghoma's nasty eye. He missed! The walnut bounced off her thick armor and had no effect whatsoever. Link tried again. He scored a bull's eye! Ghoma's eye went from a bright yellow to a nasty green as she bounced off the walls and eventually died. Link breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
After a couple minutes of Link catching his breath, Navi piped up, "Um, how are we supposed to get out?" Just then, a bright blue light appeared. Link shaded his eyes and asked, "What is it?" As they moved closer, Link found himself being teleported back outside in front of the Deku Tree.  
  
"Thank you Link," It said, "but alas, not even you were quick enough, I will still pass away soon." Link looked disappointed as the great tree continued, "So you must go; you must leave here child, as soon as possible." Link was shocked, "Leave? But you know that every Kokiri that has ever tried to leave the forest has disappeared and never been found!" "That is true my child," The Deku tree said calmly, "For the Kokiri will die if the leave, nut you my child, will not. For you are not Kokiri at all." Link was confused. "Many years ago a town not far from here was burned by a great fire. A Mother and her child escaped, and fled to this forest. The mother died shortly after, but the child survived. You are that child Link." Link was speechless. After a moment of silence, the Deku Tree spoke, "Here, take this on your journey, it may help you." A shiny green and gold gem, about the size of a fist, fell from the wise tree's branches. Link looked up, as he felt a gentle breeze on his cheek. The Deku Tree slowly turned a black color, and all its leaves dried up.  
  
Mean while, back at the village, Mido looked up from his work. "What's wrong Mido?" Saria asked concered. "Something's happened," Mido replied in a whisper. He jumped up and started to run toward the Deku Tree. Saria followed. When they got there, a fight broke out between Link and Mido. "You killed him!" Mido yelled. "No it wasn't me, I tried to save him, but, but it was too late," Link said ashamed. "LIAR!" Mido screamed. Saria tried to calm Mido down, "Why would Link want to harm the Deku Tree let alone 'kill' him?" Mido threw his arms up in disgust and began to walk back to the village.  
  
By the time they got there, Mido decided it wasn't Link's fault. Mido apologized and Link slid back into his home trying not to attract attention. After a bit of thinking, Link decided he would leave to night, before the autumn fest, so no one would notice he was gone. He packed a weeks worth of food and the little money he had saved. Then he put in his Lucky slingshot he had beat Ghoma with and a hand full of smooth pebbles.  
  
After packing, he stopped at Mido's house to tell him that he was going. Mido tried to talk him out of it but gave up in the end. "here," he said, "I want you to take these." He handed Link a large dagger and a wooden shield with the kokiri symbol on it. "Theese have been passed down my generation for centuries. You seem to need them more than I do so, take them." Mido said pleased. Link replied honored, "thanks. Um, I've got to go now so, goodbye." He ran out of the house and down to the bridge that led to the unknown world. Saria chased after him. Link stopped on the bridge. "Your leaving aren't you," Saria said. Link nodded. "Here take this," Saria said as she handed him a small musical instrument. "Your ocarina," Link said astonished. "Take it," Saria said with a tear in her eye, "And remember this song, I was going to play it for you at the festival tonight, but." She was cut off by Link, "Thanks Saria, I'll never forget you." Saria sung a beautiful song while Link wept. Afterwards, Link stuttered a few words, trying to say goodbye, but he couldn't. Navi was getting impatient, "C'mon Link let's go already!" Navi pulled Link out the exit as Link whispered the words to Saria, "Goodbye friend." 


End file.
